


Flowers

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Friendship, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Flowers

The flowers bloom, a brilliant display,

They brighten every day.

Oh the tragedy the flowers bring,

Stealing their joy when they wilt after spring.

 


End file.
